Easter eggs and Cameos
This is a list of all the our of universe Easter eggs and cameos seen in the series for in universe cultural references, see Cultural References : Issue 1 *From the airport scene: Carlton Cuse is the co-creator of Lost and George Markstein is the co-creator of The Prisoner. *Benjamin Gerhardt is a famous Magic the Gathering player. It is debated whether this was a purposeful reference by the writer. Issue 3 *The man getting his neck snapped is a friend of Joe Eisma. Issue 5 *The Guard killed by David is Joe Eisma's brother. Issue 8 *The "9P"gas station sign is a play off the "BP" name and logo. *Hunter's boss, and the uniform, are references to Jorge Garcia , and the Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack where his character, Hurley, worked on Lost. Issue 9 *An issue of 20th Century Boys can be seen in the boys' room.This is one of Joe's favorite Mangas MGA Study Hall Special Edition: Issue #9 Joe Eisma. Issue 10 *The License plate "LGN 31E" is in reference to Joe Eisma's son Logan born on August 31st. The inspection sticker says "2008" which was his birth year *The lead security guard that enters the dorm room is based on Noel Clarke.MGA Study Hall Special Edition: Issue #10 Joe Eisma Issue 11 *The License plate of the car (MVC10s) is a reference to M'ulti'v'ersity '''C'omic's '''10 Study Hall's'. *Ike's lawyer Mr. Brantley's appearance is modeled after Joe Eisma's father in law, who is also an attorney. *Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen make a cameo appearance in the sea of reportersMGA Study Hall Special Edition #11 Nick Spencer. Nick Spencer wrote a Jimmy Olsen one shot for DC. * The guy in the bar with the leather coat is "inspired by" Wolverine .MGA Study Hall Special Edition #11 Joe Eisma Issue 13 *There is a painting of Lucifer Hing of Hell by Gustave Dore in the background of the panel with one man stabbing another in the back. *The road sign in the burning french city is a reference to Nick Piterra, a comic book artist friend of Joe Eisma. *Two of the solders in the final scene are Multiversity Comics writers: David Harper and Brandon Burpee Issue 14 *The man questioning Mary is designed after Danny McBride. *There is a painting in the background of “Charon Carries Souls Across the River Styx” by Alexander Litovechenko Issue 15 *The kid in the grey shirt by Zoe is Tradd Moore, the artist of Luther Strode and a friend of the artist. Tradd is the artist of The Strange Talent of Luther Strode, a book also published by Image, and he is a member of the fictional Image-centric boy band YMAGE (whose shirt he’s wearing as well), which consists of him, Kevin Mellon (Heart artist), Nick Pitarra (Red Wing artist) and Juan Castro (current inker of Snake Eyes for IDW). *The investigating detective is based on Deena Pilgrim, a character from the comics/TV show Powers. *Zoe's lawyer is Saul Goodman from Breaking Bad. *Maggie is a slight tribute to the character of Gertrude from the comic Runaways by Brian K Vaughan and Adrian Alphona, with Runaways being a cited influence on the comic, Vaughan being an influence on Spencer’s writing and Alphona being an influence on Eisma’s art. *There is a t-shirt for the Guild, a comedy web show, hidden in the background of the school hallway scene. Issue 16 *The toys in young Casey's room are a cat toy Joe Eisma bought for his son, Max and Harmony from The Stuff of Legend, and the Happiness Bunny from Shin Chan. *One of the soldiers in the woods is Multiversity Comics writer Mike Romeo. *The girl at the airline counter was based on the ticket girl from LostMGA Study Hall Special edition #16 Joe Eisma Issue 17 *The sheriff who arrested Jade is named P. Wilson III. Charles Paul Wilson III is the penciler on The Stuff of Legend. Issue 18 *Miss Richmond's design is based off Agent 355 (from Y:the last man) and Beatrice Klugh from LOST. *The girls from Nerd Girls Eye View show up in the background of the fighting scene. Issue 19 *Irina's appearance is modeled after Amanda Seyfried in In Time. *The dummy on the back of the bus ("Mr. Bl...") is a reference to Mr. Bloomberg, the dummy from Joe Eisma's first published work A Dummy's Guide to Danger: Lost at SeaMGA Study hall Special Edition: #19 Joe Eisma *The doctor in the hospital is modeled after Turk from the TV show Scrubs *In Zoe's death scene, Joe has written "Bye!" in her guts. *Ian's appearance is based off Sid from the TV show Skins. Issue 20 *The security guard that Lara brings Vannessa's body to is based on Robert Wilson IV, the artist of the comic knuckleheads. The box of the cereal he is eating is based on the knuckleheads's cover and the cereal in the bowl spell out his name. *The books in the background are all references: They are, from left to right:A ‘Dharma Manual’ (from LOST), ‘Rossmo’ (as in Riley), ‘Urasawa’ (as in Naoki), ‘Prometheus’ (as in that movie) and ‘Manhattan Projects’ (the title of another Image comic currently being released). The one on the top shelf reads ‘Burns,’ which is the name of Joe’s first collaborator,Jason Burns. *The "first student" that Georgina Daramount was welcoming to the school is Joe Eisma's son. Tweet by Joe Eisma, June 29, 2012. Issue 21 *When Guillaume arrived at the airport, there is a sign that says "Kuder". This is a reference to Aaron Kuder, a friend of the artist. Issue 23 * The numbers of the doors Fortunato passes in the basement are significant: 1978 is the year Joe Eisma was born, 1996 when he graduated highschool and 2002 when he graduated college * The guards hunting Irina are all Joe's artist friends: Nick Pitarra (“Manhattan Projects”), Charles Paul Wilson III (“Stuff of Legend”), Ryan Stegman (“Superior Spider-Man”), Tommy Patterson (“Game of Thrones”) and Riley Rossmo (“Bedlam”). Issue 24 *Young Cynthia is based off of Elizabeth Banks. *There is a reference to Chew's secret agent pollo in the Coney Island scene. *Young Ike's poses are based from photo references of Joe Eisma's son, Logan. *The story Ike tells about the "governor's niece" may be about one (or both) of the Bush twins *There's a small Lost reference somewhere. Is it the Man in Black/Man in White?Nerdly interview with Joe - Mar 17, 2013 *The toy in Young Ike's room is Quackers from The Stuff of Legend. Another Quackers-like duck also appears in the Coney Island scene. *The bear on young Ike's lamp is Special Agent Oso from the Disney channelMGA Study Hall Special Edition #24. *The guard is based off Paolo Belfiore of Comic Cadence Art. Issue 26 *Hunter S. Thompson is seen at the casino. Issue 33 * Kanna, Kenji, and Otcho from Joe's favorite manga 20th Century Boys Issue 36 *Quackers from The Stuff of Legend is seen again in Ian's room as a child. References Category:References Category:Compilation